AY - 22) Stardrive - Telling Kallan
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Set in the Academy Years Universe. Prior to the events of the episode, Kallan learns Dylan's been given a dangerous mission and she'd not happy about it.


'You've what?' Kallan rounded on the hapless man. Surprise and annoyance clouded her face. Stepping into his direct path didn't stop Captain Beyda from completing his task.

'I'm packing,' Dylan offered in a neutral tone.

On his bed, the open kit needed the shaving pack in his hand to be complete. Trying and failing to hide the manual on his desk, Kallan's hard gaze noticed the movement. The hurt expression in her green eyes said she understood why he'd kept her out of the loop, but she didn't like it.

'To go where?' Anger flared at his delaying tactic. _Obviously he's keeping this from me because he knows my reaction. This has to be bad,_ Kallan's thoughts, mirrored in her gaze, turned sorrowful. _It means he's putting himself in danger again._ 'You've done this before, Dylan, running off. The last time you came home injured. You said you belonged here, with the team, with me.'

'Starbase,' Dylan allowed the word out, remembering the event only too well. He could have been killed if Kallan hadn't shown up and stoped Ricky. She'd ended up injured too, because of his inability to act.

'Why are you going to Starbase?' she questioned, walking over to his desk and picking up the flight instructions mission handbook. It suddenly became clear. Kallan's ire erupted.

'Commander Simpson requested I test The Centaur,' Dylan dropped the pack into his kit. Turning he placed gentle palms on Kallan's shoulders. 'They need someone with enough flight experience and the ability to think on their feet. My Thunderbird rescue experience might be the difference between a successful mission and it failing. The Council's been planning this for years and it's a great opportunity.'

'How long have you known about this?' Kallan demanded, holding up the well-used and methodically referenced book.

_I'm in trouble now_, Dylan realised as he answered, 'a week.'

'How come,' she queried, 'I'm only learning about this now?'

'Give me a chance, Sweetheart,' Dylan responded in his best hurt tone, trying and failing to take the angry woman into his embrace. 'Kallan,' he reminded, 'between the extra duties you've taken on teaching the final year academy cadets studying oceanography and the last three missions, we've barely spent any time together this week.'

'Who's going with you?' Kallan's eyebrow rose. _There's no way The Council will give this mission to a single pilot. That's why Dylan's been so cagey about this._

'A Blue Angel Pilot,' Captain Beyda gave up trying to pacify her. Kallan always matched him in intelligence and often managed to analyse situation more easily. Especially situations were people's emotions were involved. She'd proved her intuitive nature throughout their academy years together. 'We're shipping out in three hours and I'd like to spend what little time I have left not arguing with you about this.'

'I'm not arguing,' Kallan barely managed to keep the annoyance out of her tone. 'I'm hurt you didn't trust me enough.'

'Don't make this about trust, Kallan,' Dylan's resentment built. 'We've always trusted one another. I'm a professional, just as you are. This is a job I need to do. When the media gets hold of the story, "Thunderbird verses Blue Angel Pilot" you can imagine the press?'

'So you're what,' Kallan hissed, 'trying to save the rest of the team from the intrusion?'

'No,' Dylan sighed. 'Are we going to spend the next few hours arguing?'

'I'm not happy about this, Dylan,' Kallan glared, 'but I'm not stupid enough to waste it either. How long will you be gone?'

'Two weeks.' Waiting for the explosion, he opened his eyes to a grim looking Kallan.

Nodding she offered her hand, 'bring your kit, if you've finished packing. We're going for a walk to Virgil Park until your transport leaves.'

As he zipped up the duffle, Dylan allowed an expression of relief to cross his face. The confrontation with Kallan had gone a lot better than he'd expected. Still, he'd have to make up for it when he got home. Kallan wouldn't let him forget it in a hurry.

'You're not out of the bad books, Dylan Beyda,' Kallan warned.

_Tell me about it_, he internally rolled his eyes. Making the gesture an outward sign of his reprieve wouldn't be worth his life. Meekly, he followed Kallan to Virgil Park and the bench they'd all but claimed as their own.


End file.
